


Something Great

by Messy



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 18:27:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3660648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Messy/pseuds/Messy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jay Tomlinson namawia swojego syna do pójścia w jej ślady i w końcu ożenienie się z jego długoletnią dziewczyną – Eleanor. Kiedy Louis się o tym dowiaduje, czuje się rozdarty pomiędzy tym co słuszne i stosowne, a tym co czuje. Zaręczyny, przygotowania do ślubu oraz te smutne zielone oczy.<br/>(albo Louis dostaje od matki ultimatum, a Harry nie wie jak sobie poradzić ze stratą miłości swojego życia i na domiar złego zostaje poproszony na świadka)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Great

|1|  
　　Niespokojnie poprawiam klapy od swojej marynarki. Ten dzień jest cholernie słoneczny, a moje myśli wcale takie nie są. Z dala już widzę swoją matkę, trzymającą kurczową białą suknie, którą stara się uchronić od niechybnego ubrudzenia się o podłoże. Wygląda naprawdę pięknie, dawno, przynajmniej w moim odczuciu, nie widziałem jej tak bardzo szczęśliwej i pięknej. Podobno ślub odmładza, tak, mogę się z tym stwierdzeniem jak najbardziej zgodzić. Moja matka naprawdę pięknie wygląda w tym momencie. Zaraz za nią idą jej druhny wraz ze świadkami. Wśród nich jest Eleanor. Krzywię się w duchu widząc swoją dziewczynę. Wygląda pięknie, ale nie umiem w sensowny sposób wytłumaczyć dlaczego moja uwaga nie może się skupić na jej osobie i jego wzrok non stop wędruje ku końcu katedry, by spojrzeć na chłopaka w czarnym kapeluszu.  
　　Kiedy moja matka dociera do ślubnego kobierca, uśmiecham się najszczerzej i najpiękniej jak potrafię, całując ją w policzek. Matka uśmiecha się serdecznie i miło. Odchodzę ku wyznaczonemu siedzeniu w pierwszym rzędzie. Siadam obok swojego dziadka, który klepie mnie po kolanie, dodając otuchy. Uśmiecham się wdzięcznie, kierując swój wzrok na matkę, która ponownie wypowie sakramentalne tak.  
　　*  
　　Witanie gości naprawdę nie należy do moich ulubionych zajęć. Wraz z Eleanor oraz Lottie stoimy przy wejściu, witając wszystkich zaproszonych na uroczystość. Z dala słychać żywą rozmowę Nialla oraz Liama. Kiedy dostrzegam ich, mimowolnie się uśmiecham w ich stronę. Niall widząc mnie, podbiega do mnie, rzucając mi się na szyję, ignorując krzyk Lou, która krzyczy, że jego włosy zaraz będą jedną, wielką klapą.  
　　- Stary - klepie mnie po plecach, a ja jeszcze bardziej się uśmiecham. - miejmy nadzieję, że niedługo to na twoim weselu będziemy pić! - Śmieje się radośnie, podchodząc do Eleanor, która uśmiecha się promiennie patrząc to na mnie to na rozchichotanego blondyna.  
　　- Tak szybko chcecie się mnie pozbyć z zespołu? Nie dam się - śmieję się szczerze, obejmując Eleanor w pasie i całując jej włosy. Powstrzymuję nagły przypływ mdłości od jej słodkich wręcz ohydnie słodkich perfum.  
　　- Wybacz, Louis. Nie zdołaliśmy go powstrzymać, wiesz jaki on jest na takich imprezach. Dusza towarzystwa - mówi do mnie Liam, który podchodzi wraz z Sophią, która wygląda nieziemsko w czarnej, dopasowanej sukience i odkrytych szpilkach. Przytulam się po męsku z Liamem, a następnie całuję w rękę Sophię, która słodko się uśmiecha, witając mnie pocałunkiem w policzek.  
　　- Ostrzegam cię, Niall, że jak ci się włosy rozwalą, to nie będę ich poprawiać - śmieje się Lou, a Horan jedynie wywraca oczami, ignorując jej słowa. - Oh, Louis wyglądasz zjawiskowo i aż trudno uwierzyć, że to nie twój ślub. Zwłaszcza kiedy stoi obok ciebie taka piękna dziewczyna, witaj El - uśmiecha się w kierunku dziewczyny. Zawsze ją lubiła. W sumie Lou lubi dosłownie wszystkich.  
　　- Cześć, Lou, piękny strój - mówi szczerze. Po tylu latach naszego związku mogę stwierdzić, kiedy mówi coś ze szczerością, a kiedy sili się na uprzejmość. Odwracam się w kierunku kolejnych gości, a moja mina diametralnie zmienia się kiedy na parking wjeżdża czarny, luksusowy Range Rover Vogue. Z miejsca dla kierowcy wysiada smukły, młody mężczyzna z kapeluszem na głowie, ubrany cały na czarno. Z miejsca dla pasażera oraz z tylnego miejsca wysiadają Anne i Robin. Przełykam głośno ślinę, przyciągając do siebie jeszcze bliżej Eleanor. Chłopak idzie za parą, a ja naprawdę chcę stąd uciec. Przeklinam własną matkę, że go zaprosiła na swój ślub. Z każdym długim krokiem jaki stawia w moim kierunku, czuję jak co raz bardziej denerwuję się, że on tu jest.  
　　- Anne, Robin - mówię, kiedy stają przed nami, uśmiechając się sympatycznie.  
　　- To zaszczyt w końcu państwa poznać, państwo Twist - mówi grzecznie Eleanor w kierunku matki oraz ojczyma Harry’ego, który stoi zaraz za nimi, wypalając w mojej głowie dziurę, która naprawdę boli.  
　　- To my się cieszymy, że wreszcie mamy okazję się poznać. Jesteś tak samo piękna, jak mnie zapewniał twój chłopak, a kto wie, może wkrótce mąż - za plecami Anne daje się słyszeć kaszel, prawie duszenie, więc kiedy spoglądam w kierunku sprawcy, żałuję swojej decyzji. Jego oczy są puste, mina zacięta. Wydaje się jakby była zrobiona z marmuru. Nie widać na niej żadnych emocji.  
　　- Och, przestań Anne, jesteśmy jeszcze młodzi, mamy czas na takie decyzje, które ważą potem na całym naszym życiu - mówi Eleanor, uśmiechając się w kierunku mamy Harry’ego. Kiedy odchodzą, czuję jak moje gardło zostaje ściśnięte przez niewidzialne węzły, które odcinają mi dostęp powietrza. Czuję ja się duszę pod wpływem cholernie zielonego spojrzenia młodego Stylesa.  
　　- Co to za szopka, Louis? - Moje imię nigdy nie brzmiało w jego ustach tak oschle, jak w tym momencie. Czuję jak Eleanor zaciska na moim braku swoje chude palce by mnie przestrzec przed ewentualną potyczkę słowną ze Stylesem.  
　　- Nie mam pojęcia o czym mówisz - syczę w jego kierunku, krzyżując ramiona na piersi.  
　　- Dobrze wiesz, nie udawaj głupszego niż jesteś, Louis. Chcesz się żenić? No proszę, jak miło, dobrze, że mnie raczyłeś poinformować. - Jego oczy są przepełnione czystą nienawiścią w kierunku mojej osoby, a ja wiem, że muszę być twardy, nie mogę ulec tym zielonym tęczówkom. Obejmuje mnie za szyję, przystawiając swoje usta do mojego ucha, szepcząc słowa, które przypominają moment w którym rozpadła się nasza przyjaźń. - Mam nadzieję, że biorąc ślub i potem posuwając swoją żonę będziesz myślał o tym jak krzyczałeś, leżąc pode mną w kompletnej ekstazie. - Kończy, przygryzając płatek mojego ucha i odchodzi, ignorując kompletnie Eleanor i moją siostrę. Czuję ich wzrok na sobie, ale nie chcę jeszcze więcej kłopotów, więc zwyczajnie odchodzę, zostawiając ich z kolejnymi gośćmi.  
　　*  
　　- Louis? Nie pij już i tak już wyglądasz jak siedem nieszczęść - słyszę obok siebie głos Nialla, który stara mi się wyrwać kieliszek z drogą wódką z ręki. Patrzę na niego gniewnie, warcząc pod nosem, że jestem trzeźwy. Czuję jak ktoś staje niedaleko mnie, chociaż bliżej Nialla. - Pije i pije. Nie wiem co mu się stało, nigdy tak się nie zachowywał, bynajmniej nie kiedy nie ma z kim pić, a jego alkoholowy przyjaciel nie dotarł. - Ma oczywiście na myśli Zayna. Kiedy spotkam ponownie Malika, myślę, że mu wpierdolę za to, że nie przyszedł.  
　　- Ja się nim zajmę, Niall, tak, tak dam sobie radę. Nie pierwszy raz upił się do nieprzytomności - mruczy głos obok mojej głowy, a może za plecami. Nie mam pojęcia. Potem czuję jak silne ramiona podnoszą mnie do góry, a ja nie mam siły protestować. Czuję się z jednej strony źle, bo to osoba, która się mną teraz zajmuje jest powodem dla którego chciałem się upić. Nie pojmuję tego faceta, naprawdę. Jego intensywne perfumy oraz zapach jabłek koi moje nerwy, ale zganiam to na stężenie alkoholu w moim organizmie. Nie wiem jak udaje nam się bez zbędnej szarpaniny i niepotrzebnych upadków dotrzeć do samochodu zielonookiego. Wsadza mnie na siedzenie pasażera. Pochyla się nade mną by mnie zapiąć, a ja pijanym wzrokiem przyglądam się odkrytemu torsowi. On jest zdecydowanie bardziej pociągający, kiedy jest odrobinę ukryty. Cholera o czym ja myślę. Kiedy jestem już uwięziony na miejscu pasażera, on przechodzi na drugą stronę by usiąść za kierownicą. Nie rusza od razu. Jego głowa układa się na kierownicy a on wzdycha ciężko.  
　　- Dlaczego ty mi to robisz - pyta, a ja nie wiem o co mu chodzi. Patrzę na niego nieodgadnionym wzrokiem, ale on zdaje się tego nie dostrzegać.  
　　- Co ci takiego robię - mruczę pod nosem. Wtedy jego głowa obraca się tak, że nadal leżąc na kierownicy, jego oczy wpatrują się we mnie z taką intensywnością, że spuszczam wzrok na swoje palce.  
　　- Jeszcze się pytasz? Dałeś mi cholerną nadzieję, a potem ją ot tak zwyczajnie pozbawiasz jej unikając mnie, mówiąc wszystkim dookoła, że być może się ożenisz. Chujowa jest perspektywa widzenia ciebie szczęśliwego - mówi spokojnie, chociaż wiem, że w jego środku rozpętane jest istne piekło.  
　　- Nie chcesz mnie widzieć szczęśliwego? - Wymyka mi się zanim zdołuję się powstrzymać.  
　　- Chcę, ale nie z nią - mruczy, odpalając samochód, a ja wiem, że to koniec rozmowy na ten moment i kto wie czy przypadkiem nie na zawsze.  
　　|2|  
　　To nie tak, że nie lubiłem jak moja matka odwiedzała mnie w domu w Londynie. Zwyczajnie nie jestem do tego przyzwyczajony, bo wcześniej nie robiła tego za często, a ostatnio naprawdę się to nasiliło i nie wiem co jest tego powodem, a nie ukrywam - wolałbym wiedzieć.  
　　- Louis. - Jej ton jest dość poważny, ale nadal w większej części matczyny i kochany. - Jak poważnie myślisz o Eleanor?  
　　A więc o to chodzi, czemu się nie domyśliłem: - Bardzo poważnie.  
　　- Um, wiem Louis, że to twoje życie i twoja decyzja, ale nie sądziłeś, że czas się ustatkować i pomyśleć o rodzinie, potem o dzieciach?  
　　- Mamo czy ty aby nie chcesz teraz wszystkich żenić, bo został ci weselny nastrój po własnym ślubie - śmieje się głośno, ale widząc jej kamienną twarz, momentalnie się zamykam. - Tak, myślę o niej poważnie, jesteśmy ze sobą od trzech lat przeszło.  
　　- Louis, naprawdę chcę, żebyś był szczęśliwy i myślę, że Eleanor byłaby równie szczęśliwa jako twoja narzeczona a następnie żona - mówi takim tonem, który ukazuje, że nie chce słyszeć ani słowa sprzeciwu. W tym momencie czuję się znowu jak mały dzieciak, który musi słuchać się matki, bo inaczej nie będzie mógł wyjść z kolegami na boisko piłki pokopać.  
　　- Sugerujesz żebym…  
　　- Myślę, że to odpowiedni moment na taki krok, synku - mówi miło, a ja mam ochotę zwymiotować.  
　　- Ale zespół, chłopaki, jak to sobie wyobrażasz?  
　　- Na pewno zrozumieją. Poza tym posiadanie żony nie przekreśla kariery, Louis. A do tego wasz kontrakt kończy się za dwa lata więc…  
　　- To dlaczego nie mogę wziąć z nią ślubu za dwa lata jak się wszystko uspokoi? - Mruczę pod nosem, doskonale wiedząc, że ją tylko tym rozzłoszczę.  
　　- Bo myślę, że to najwyższy czas, synu. Eleanor na to zasługuje - mówi. Szkoda, że nikt się nie interesuje na co ja zasługuję.  
　　- Dobrze, matko. - Nigdy nie powiedziałem od matki takim tonem, ale nie mam sobie nic do zarzucenia. - Będzie tak jak sobie tego życzysz.  
　　|3|  
　　Ten dzień zapowiadał się naprawdę dobrze dopóki nie przypomniałem sobie co on ze sobą będzie niósł. Sięgam po pudełeczko leżące na szafce i przyglądam mu się uważnie. Jest małe, kwadratowe ze ściętymi rogami. Jest całe czarne z przyjemnego materiału. Otwieram je, aby przyjrzeć się drogiemu cudu, które warte było mnie osiem tysięcy funtów. Ale cóż, za pierścionek od samego Tiffany’ego trzeba zapłacić słone pieniądze. Przyglądam się uważnie kwadratowemu brylantowi, który błyszczy w świetle poranka. Zasycha mi w gardle, że to dziś jej się oświadczę, a za miesiąc odbędzie się ślub, który matka już organizuje potajemnie zapraszając gości, zamawiając dekoratora oraz wybierając orkiestrę w stylu klasycznym. Wzdycham ciężko, wstając z łóżka. Podchodzę do naszykowanego wcześniej stroju. Nie będę się odstawiał jak jakiś idiota, to tylko zaręczyny. Wkładam do sportowej marynarki pudełeczko a następnie zabieram białą koszulkę oraz ciasne rurki do łazienki by się przebrać i odświeżyć.  
　　Wychodzę spod prysznica, patrząc na swoją wilgotną skórę orz kropelki wody skapujące z moich długich włosów. Eleanor ich nie lubi, myślę, uważa, że powinienem je ściąć, bo wyglądam jak pedał. Spoglądam na odbicie w lustrze, niedowierzająco: - Facet, serio chcesz się oświadczyć bo ją kochasz czy chcesz zagłuszyć krzyk własnego serca i przy okazji gadanie matki?  
　　Kręcę głową, naprawdę nie chcę o tym rozmyślać, bo obawiam się, że skutki nie będą dobre. Wycieram dokładnie swoje ciało, następnie naciągam parę bokserek, spodnie oraz koszulkę. Suszę włosy, by je potem potargać. Uśmiecham się do swojego odbicia i wychodzę z zaparowanej łazienki.  
　　Zakładam marynarkę, sprawdzając czy aby na pewno znajduje się drogie cudo tam gdzie je umieściłem wcześniej. Wzdycham, opuszczając pomieszczenie, zabierając przy wyjściu kluczyki do czarnego Porsche. Z Els umówiłem się o trzynastej a jest za pięć w pół. Wsiadam do windy i zastanawiam się czy ja naprawdę tego chcę. Czy chcę się wiązać teraz, z nią i czy to nie przysporzy jedynie problemów. Nie mam bladego pojęcia jaki będzie efekt tego wszystkiego.  
　　Dotarcie do eleganckiej restauracji w centrum Londynu nie zajmuje mi tak dużo czasu jakby przypuszczał. Wchodzę do lokalu tylnym wejściem, witając się z właścicielem, pytam gdzie znajduje się moja rezerwacja, a on z uśmiechem na twarzy prowadzi mnie ku wyznaczonemu stolikowi. Siadam i czekam na dziewczynę. Kiedy widzę jej zdezorienotwaną twarz, gdy pyta kelnera o rezerwację, zaczynam się denerwować jak cholera co mi się raczej nie zdarza.  
　　Uśmiecha się delikatnie, siadając przy naszym stoliku.  
　　- Co to za okazja, że mnie zapraszasz do drogiej, włoskiej restauracji i wyglądasz jakbyś co najmniej szykował się na premierę nowego filmu - uśmiecha się w moim kierunku, sięgając po kartę. W wszystkim co robi jest klasa, dostojność i subtelność. Dopiero teraz zauważam jak bardzo jest subtelna w swoich ruchach i zachowaniu.  
　　- Myślę, że najpierw zamówimy, a potem powiem powód - ślę w jej kierunku swój firmowy uśmiech numer trzy.  
　　- Przyznaj, że chcesz mnie upić włoskim winem, a potem wykorzystać do swoich niecnych planów - śmieje się wyrafinowanie, a ja mimowolnie jej wtóruję. Wbrew opinii ja ją naprawdę lubię, potrafi mnie rozbawić, pocieszyć. Ale cóż, nadal jej czegoś brakuje.  
　　- Masz mnie, Els, więc co zamawiasz?  
　　- Och, myślę, że polędwica z szynką Crudo będzie dobrym wyborem - mówi, zerkając na mnie znad swojego menu.  
　　- Dobrze. Alessandro! Witaj, Alessandro - mówię do kelnera, który uśmiecha się do nas sympatycznie. - Także poprosimy dwa razy polędwicę z szynką Curdo oraz dwie butelki Bolgheri DOC “Villa Donoratico” - uśmiecham się w jego kierunku, kiedy kiwa głową i odchodzi.  
　　- Wiedziałam, że chcesz mnie upić - patrzy na mnie oskarżycielsko, ale w jej oczach tańczą ogniki radości. Nie to ja chcę się upić i nie być do końca trzeźwy, kiedy będę prosił cię o rękę, myślę.  
　　Polędwica w szynce Curdo oraz parę lampek drogiego, czerwonego wina powodują, że czuję zrelaksowany i bardziej spokojny z tym co mam zamiar zrobić. Do końca nie wiem w którym momencie wstaję ze swojego krzesła i klękam przy Eleanor na jedno kolano. Nie wiem kiedy wypowiadam słowa Czy zostaniesz… Nie wiem kiedy opada na kolanach obok mnie, płacząc i całując moje usta, wypowiadając taktaktaktak.  
　　Jedyne co wiem to fakt, że ktoś usilnie próbuje się do mnie dodzwonić, a ja to ignoruję, oddając pocałunek Eleanor.  
　　|4|  
　　- Co takiego?! - Staję jak wryty przed kotarą która dzieli backstage i scenę na której ma się odbyć próba do wieczornego koncertu. Krzyk Harry’ego rozchodzi się po całej hali i podejrzewam, że nie tylko po niej. - Niall, zatrujesz? Powiedz, że to jest jakiś kiepski żart. - Nie wychodzę z ukrycia, wolę obserwować, a raczej słuchać tej rozmowy z ukrycia. Styles może być nieobliczalny, a ja w sumie lubię swoją twarz.  
　　- Nie kłamałbym, a tym bardziej nie żartował z takiej sprawy. Louis się żeni, za miesiąc ślub. Dwa dni temu się oświadczył Eleanor w Giovannim - mówi donośnie Horan, jakby sama głośność jego głosu miała uświadomić Harry’ego, że to wszystko prawda, że jestem zaręczony i wkrótce będę żonaty.  
　　- Nie, nie, nie, nie. To nie może być prawda. On jej nie kocha, do cholery - wyglądam przez szparę na zaistniałą scenę. Harry upada na kolana tuż obok stojącego Nialla, trzymając się kurczowo za włosy. Kiwa się w przód i w tył jak dziecko z chorobą sierocą. - Nie kocha.  
　　- Harry musisz się pogodzić z tym, że ta jedna noc nie sprawiła, że Louis cię pokochał - szepczę Horan, klękając przy Harrym. Kątem oka mnie zauważa, a ja gwałtownie zasuwam kotarę i odsuwam się do tyłu, wpadając na talerz od perkusji, robiąc mnóstwo hałasu. Kieruję się pośpiesznie w kierunku wyjścia, słysząc krzyki Harry’ego za swoimi plecami. Biegnę ile sił w nogach, starając się mu uciec, jednak dopada mnie po kilku minutach, przyciskając do zimnej ściany.  
　　Nic nie mówi, jedynie przysysa się do moich warg. Czuję posmak łez oraz żalu i tęsknoty. Mogę zliczyć na palcach jednej ręki to ile razy się całowaliśmy w ciągu naszej czteroletniej znajomości. Jego wargi są miękkie, pełne i smakują jak łzy. Dopiero kiedy się odsuwa ode mnie na parę centymetrów widzę, że jego oczy są przekrwione od płaczu, policzki mokre, a dolna warga drży niebezpiecznie.  
　　- Zrobiłeś to, dlaczego mi to zrobiłeś? Czemu mi odbierasz tę cholerną nadzieję? Powiedz - płacze, patrząc na mnie, a mi samemu chce się płakać. - Nawet nie zasługiwałem na to, żebyś mi powiedział, że się z nią żenisz.  
　　- Chciałem ci powiedzieć - szepczę, patrząc na jego opuchniętą twarz.  
　　- Tak? Ciekawe kiedy, może jakbyś mi wręczał zaproszenie? Albo jakby brukowce się o tym by zaczęły rozpisywać? A może - śmieje się histerycznie - jakbyś mnie prosił na swojego świadka - zamieram, patrząc się na niego - nie wierzę, chciałeś to zrobić? Ja na twojego świadka? Na ślubie z nią? Sugerujesz, że jestem masochistą?  
　　- Sugeruję, że jesteś moim przyjacielem - mruczę, spuszczając wzrok na swoje przetarte, czarne Vansy.  
　　- Przyjaciele ze sobą nie śpią i nie mówią, że ich kochają - warczy, obrzucając mnie zawistnym wzrokiem.  
　　- Raz, zdarzyło się raz! Błagam, Harry.  
　　- To dla ciebie nic nie znaczyło, co nie? Szkoda, że ja nie jestem tak dobry w ukrywaniu uczuć - zaciska zęby na swojej dolnej wardze. - Serio, idiota ze mnie, że akurat musiałem się w takim tchórzącym dupku się zakochać.  
　　- Och - wymyka mi się.  
　　- Tylko na “Och” cię stać? Fajnie - warczy.  
　　- Ale naprawdę.. Zostaniesz moim świadkiem na moim ślubie, który odbędzie się 28 sierpnia w Doncaster? - patrzę na niego błagalnie, a on? On jedynie kiwa głową, odchodząc w kierunku sceny, stukając swoimi obcasami.  
　　Odwraca się jeszcze w moją stronę i krzyczy: - Jesteś dupkiem, Tomlinson, że tak, zostanę nim.  
　　|5|  
　　Eleanor wariowała. Wariowała to może za słabe określenie. Do ślubu zostało naprawdę mało czasu, a ona jeszcze nie wybrała sukni, ani upięcia włosów. Na całe dnie znikała wraz z moimi siostrami, które pomagały jej w doborze dodatków. A ja? Siedzę aktualnie w butiku D&G, słuchając wywodu Lou i Nialla na temat koloru garnituru oraz patrząc na zmarnowanego Harry’ego, który od momentu naszego ostatniego zderzenia, nie odzywa się do mnie za bardzo. A musi tu być, bo w zależności jaki ja wybiorę garnitur to on musi mieć taki sam. Kiedy Lou wygrywa bijatykę słowną i rzuca we mnie śliskim materiałem i pokazuje przymierzalnie, uśmiecham się słabo i ruszam w jej kierunku, Harry robi to samo, wchodząc do pomieszczenia obok. Kiedy dopinam ostatni guzik, wzdycham, patrząc na siebie. Naprawdę nie jestem wstanie uwierzyć, że się żenię.  
　　Wychodzę z przymierzalni w tym samym momencie co Harry i zapiera mi dech w piersiach. Wygląda prześlicznie i byłby naprawdę idealnym panem młodym. Patrzy na mnie nieodgadnionym wzrokiem. Podchodzę do niego, chcąc poprawić klapę od jego garnituru. Kiedy dotykam jego torsu, mimo, że przez materiał, czuję jak się spina. Podnoszę wzrok ku górze, napotykając jego zielone oczy przepełnione tym nieznanym mi uczuciem. Łapie delikatnie moją dłoń w swoją, pocierając kciukiem o wierzchnią część mojej ręki.  
　　Potem jedyne co czuję to krótki pocałunek na ustach, który przeradza się w walkę na języki, bo każdy za nas chce dominować w tym tańcu namiętności. Okręcam ramiona na jego szyi, a on łapie mnie w pasie, przyciągając mnie do siebie zadziwiająco blisko. Przygryza moją dolną wargę, a ja sapię w jego usta, chcąc poczuć go jeszcze bliżej. Jednak z tyłu głowy słyszę ten irytujący głos, że właśnie zdradzam Eleanor, że zdradzam ją z Harrym. Styles wydaje się to słyszeć, bo się odsuwa ode mnie, patrząc na mnie nieodgadnionym wzrokiem: - Trudno będzie mi zapomnieć o tych ustach, kiedy już powiesz sakramentalne tak.  
　　A ja czuję, że zaręczyłem się nie z tą osobą co powinienem.  
　　|6|  
　　Nie mam pojęcia co mną kieruje, kiedy parkuję swoje czarne Porsche pod apartamentowcem w którym mieszka Harry. Wysiadam pospiesznie z pojazdu i udaję się w kierunku marmurowych schodów, starając się nie wywrócić o własne nogi, które niemożliwie się plątały. Przebiegam przez hol i nawet nikt nie myśli mnie zatrzymać do kogo się udaję i w jakim celu. Może to nawet lepiej, bo bym uciekł jakby miał powiedzieć po co tu jestem. Wjeżdżam windą na piąte piętro i szukam numeru dziewiętnastego. Oddycham głęboko i szybko, kiedy pukam w drzwi. Sekundy jakie mijają nim się w drzwiach pojawia Harry, zdają się być godzinami, bądź dniami. Nie mówię nic tylko zderzam nasze klatki ze sobą oraz miażdżę usta w pocałunku. Brunet nawet nie myśli mi przeszkadzać. Wtaczamy się do przedpokoju, wciąż się całując. Słyszę jak zamyka nogą drzwi, a następnie przyciska mnie do nich, całując jeszcze bardziej zachłannie o ile jest to w ogóle możliwe. Zsuwa ze mnie jeansową koszulę, a jego ręce wpełzają pod biały podkoszulek. Czuję jak moje ciało przechodzą przyjemne dreszcze, kiedy jego paznokcie drapią moje lędźwie. Jego usta nie zostawiają moich, cały czas je torturując serią pocałunków i przygryzięć. Są zapewne nabrzmiałe i mocno czerwone od miłosnych śladów.  
　　Odrywa się ode mnie, a ja jęczę w proteście. On spogląda w moje oczy, szukając tam pozwolenia na dalsze posunięcia, a kiedy widzi mój nieśmiały uśmiech i zapewne świecące oczy, łapie moją rękę, prowadząc mnie do swojej sypialni. Ściąga po drodze mój i swój podkoszulek. Odpina guzik od spodni, a ja robię to samo. Utrzymujemy cały czas kontakt wzrokowy, pochłaniając się wzrokiem. Kiedy stajemy przy jego małżeńskim łożu, jedynie w bokserkach, budzi się w nas czysta żądza i pożądanie. Harry pcha mnie na materac, a moje plecy układają się idealnie na czarnej pościeli. Zsuwa ze mnie ciemne bokserki, całując przy tym wewnętrzną część moich ud, a ja powoli zapominam jak się nazywam. Jego loki łaskoczą przyjemnie moją skórę, a kiedy czuję te obscenicznie różowe usta na moim penisie, odchylam gwałtownie głowę do tyłu. Jego usta są tak dobre, język tak sprawny, a zęby ostre kiedy przygryza skórę na moim kutasie. Wzdycham, kiedy zasysa mocno główkę, tak że jego policzki robią się wklęsłe. Kiedy czuję, że niebawem dojdę, zaciskam ręce na jego lokach, ciągnąc go do góry. Widzę jego zdezorientowany wzrok, więc mówię mocno zachrypniętym głosem:  
　　- Chcę dojść w tobie - szepczę pewnie, a jego oczy rozszerzają się gwałtownie, ukazując szczęście. Schodzi ze mnie, sięgając do szafki po buteleczkę lubrykantu i parę prezerwatyw. Biorę małe paczuszki do ręki, odrzucając je od siebie. - Jestem zdrowy, mam nadzieję, że ty także. Chcę to poczuć, Harry, chcę poczuć jak to jest dobre bez zbędnego lateksu - mruczę, całując usta Harry’ego, który smakuje jak peerjakulat. Układam go bezpiecznie na poduszkach i wydaje się taki bezbronny w tym momencie. Rozprowadzam zimny lubrykant na całą długość swojego penisa. Kiedy jest już wystarczająco śliski, ustawiam go przy wejściu Harry’ego. Przed pierwszym pchnięciem patrzę w jego oczy, szukając tam jakiejkolwiek obawy przed tym co ma się stać. Kiedy widzę pełne zaufanie i pewność, robię pierwszy ruch. Jest tak niebywale ciasny, ale jedynie przez moment. Całuję usta Harry’ego w rytm swoich pchnięć. Czuję jego paznokcie na swoich pośladkach, które drapią mnie ostro, chcąc przekazać, żeby przyśpieszył. W pewnym momencie czuję jak Harry zaczyna płakać, a ja sam ronię kilka łez, mażąc się cały następnie. Ten seks nie jest pełny jęków i krzyków. To seks bólu, płaczu i słonych łez, które wzajemnie połykamy, wiedząc co nastąpi jutro. Pcham ostatecznie w jego wnętrzu, by dojść wraz z nim. Moja głowa opada na jego klatkę, płacząc jak dziecko. On przyciąga mnie do siebie, tuląc i całując we włosy, również roniąc łzy.  
　　- Nie mogę - szepcze w moje włosy - nie mogę uwierzyć, że jutro już nie będziesz mój, jakbyś kiedykolwiek był w sumie. Boże. Po raz pierwszy płakałem podczas seksu, wiedząc, że to mój ostatni stosunek.  
　　- Przestań - mruczę - jeszcze się kiedyś zakochasz. Nie możesz skazywać się na samotność.  
　　- Nie chcę nikogo, kto nie jest tobą. Chcę jedynie ciebie.  
　　Całuję jego tors, powoli zapadając w sen. A śni mi się ślub. Tylko nie taki jaki jutro się odbędzie.  
　　*  
　　Cisza jaka panuje w samochodzie Harry’ego w drodze na lotnisko jest wypełniona ponurym humorem oraz hipsterskimi piosenkami, które lecą z radia. Harry nie odzywa się do mnie, ani ja do niego. Nie wiem czy mamy jeszcze o czym rozmawiać. To wszystko potoczyło się nie tak, a ja nie mam na to żadnego cholernego wpływu.  
　　|7|  
　　Stoję tam, przed ołtarzem, widząc jak moja przyszła żona staje przed wejściem w towarzystwie swoich druhen oraz z ojcem pod rękę. Rozglądam się jeszcze po gościach. Po mojej lewej stornie siedzi moja rodzina: mama, Dan, dziadkowie oraz młodsze siostry. Jedynie nie ma Doris i Ernesta. Zaraz obok nich siedzi matka Eleanor wraz babcią całe we łzach. W dalszych rzędach widzę Lou, Liama z Soph, Zayna z Perrie (o dziwo przybył, ale cały czas i tak zerka na Liama zamiast na swoją narzeczoną), Nialla oraz Paula z żoną. Harry stoi obok mnie, a jego kamienna twarz mnie odrobinę przeraża. Chociaż co do przerażenia, to ja mam je chyba na twarzy wypisane.  
　　- Uspokój się, jesteś nad wyraz przestraszony - słyszę przy swoim prawym uchu. Na dolnej partii pleców czuję jego dużą dłoń i przypomina mi się nasza ostatnia, wspólna noc. Wzdycham kiedy zaczynają grać marsz weselny. Lottie zakłada na twarz Eleanor welon i pokazuje, że już mogą iść. Wielki dół sukni El zostaje wprawiony w ruch. Przed nią idą bliźniaczki, sypiąc różowe róże. Moja dziewczyna uśmiecha się do wszystkich gości z sympatią. Kiedy staje obok mnie, mogę dokładnie przyjrzeć się jej sukni. Projektu Chanel, z bogatym zdobieniem na gorsecie z wielkim tiulem pod spodem. Wygląda naprawdę pięknie, ale ja nie umiem się zachwycać jej strojem, lokami, które są jedynie lekko upięte czy pięknym, delikatnym makijażem. Ksiądz zaczyna ceremonię, a mi robi się niedobrze na samą myśl co się za kilkanaście minut stanie.  
　　- Czy ty, Louisie Williamie Tomlinsonie, synu Johannah Deakin i Troya Tomlinsona, bierzesz sobie Eleanor Jane Calder, córkę Deborah i Phillipa Calderów za żonę?  
　　Patrzę się na Eleanor. Naprawdę dziś pięknie wygląda. Jej oczy lśnią i wyczekują odpowiedzi na to najważniejsze pytanie jakie dotąd zostało postawione w naszych życiach. Następnie patrzę na swoją rodzinę, która patrzy na mnie tak dumnie. Na rodziców Eleanor, którzy nie mogą uwierzyć w to, że ich córka za moment będzie mężatką. Następnie na przyjaciół, którzy nie są już tak świetnie nastawieni, szczególnie Niall, który unika mojego wzroku. Wreszcie patrzę na Harry’ego. Jego oczy to otchłań smutku i zawodu. I to mnie dobija.  
　　- Nie - mówię, a po katedrze rozchodzi się szmer i ciche co. - Nie, nie, nie - i patrząc na Eleanor, której kręcą się łzy w oczach, zrywam się z miejsca i biegnę w kierunku wyjścia z katedry. Przez całą swoją karierę chyba nie zrobiłem takiego numeru. Wybiegam przed katedrę, natrafiając na paparazzich do których jedynie się uśmiecham i biegnę w kierunku parku. Wreszcie czuję się wolny.  
　　*  
　　Siedzę na ławce, bawiąc się bukiecikiem z butonierki. Właśnie zwiałem z własnego ślubu. Normalnie męska wersja Uciekającej Panny Młodej. Mimo wszystko wiem, że dobrze zrobiłem, bo nie byłbym szczęśliwy przy jej boku i zapewne bym ją zranił jak nikt.  
　　Czuję jak ktoś się do mnie przysiada. Biała suknia wskazuje, że to Eleanor, a ja nie wiem co mam powiedzieć, jak wytłumaczyć.  
　　- Wiedziałam, że tak będzie - uśmiecha się blado w moim kierunku - To wszystko stało się tak nagle, bez przygotowania. Chciałam wierzyć, że to wszystko z twojego pomysłu, ale potem jak widziałam jak twoja matka wszystkim się zajmuje, a ty chodzisz smutny, wiedziałam, że coś nie gra - patrzę na nią z niedowierzaniem. - Hej, przecież skończyłam socjologię, czegoś się w końcu nauczyłam.  
　　- Byłem pewny, że politykę - mówię zdziwiony.  
　　- Bo jesteś głupi. W każdym razie wiedziałam, że jeśli nie przerwiesz tego przed samym ślubem, zrobisz to w trakcie, chociaż świadomość świadomością, ale to zabolało. Chociaż widok ciebie, biegnącego w tych ciasnych spodniach od garnituru to naprawdę był komiczny widok - śmieje się szczerze.  
　　- Nienawidzę ich, serio - wtóruję jej.  
　　- Wiem, ale mam nadzieję, że na ślub z Harrym założysz garnitur mimo wszystko - uśmiecha się do mnie promiennie.  
　　- Ale my…  
　　- Ja wiem więcej niż ci się wydaje Louis. To jak, przyjaciele? - Jej głos jest pełen sympatii i dobrych intencji.  
　　- Jakbyśmy nimi nie byli, Els - przytulam ją do siebie krótko.  
　　- Idź do niego, czeka na ciebie - wskazuje na kogoś za mną, a ja odwracam się, widząc mężczyznę mojego życia. Uśmiecham się jeszcze do niej by wstać szybko i podbiec do Harry’ego i wpaść mu w ramiona. Następnie całuję jego wargi tak długo, że przestajemy dopiero, kiedy brakuje nam tchu.  
　　- Nie wierzę, że to zrobiłeś - szepcze.  
　　- Dla bycia szczęśliwym to zrobiłem. Chcę być szczęśliwym i mieć to coś wspaniałego wraz z tobą.  
　　- Wiesz? Jesteś wszystkim czego chce i to tak bardzo boli.  
　　- To powinny być słowa naszej przysięgi.  
　　- Chcesz za mnie wyjść, Louisie Williamie Tomlinsonie? - mruczy w moje usta.  
　　- Jeszcze się głupio pytasz - śmieję się, całując jego usta.  
　　I want you here with me  
　　Like how I pictured it  
　　Is it too much to ask for something great?  
　　You’re all I want  
　　So much it’s hurting  
　　You’re all I want  
　　So much it’s hurting


End file.
